The present invention relates to certain iminooxazolidine herbicide compounds, compositions and methods of use.
Herbicides have been used for many years by farmers, commercial agricultural companies and other industries in order to eliminate weed pests and thereby increase crop yields of such staple crops as corn, soybeans, rice and the like.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the weed plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the weeds or other unwanted plants from the soil. Some herbicides are effective both as pre- and post-emergence herbicides. The iminooxazolidines of this invention fall into that category.